The Immortal on the Hellmouth
by Avain1991
Summary: Harry Potter survives Voldemort and his Death Eaters but a simple shopping trip will change the path of his destiny. Now set upon a new path he makes his way to help a fellow Chosen One in their time of need. How will both be effected by such a welcome change? Hints of Highlander. M for violence and future lemons
1. Chapter 1

So this is a story I created in replacement for the Buffy/HP cross I removed earlier now unlike Even Slayers Need Help this story will mostly feature Harry with Hermione making appearances once in a while. I haven't desided on pairings yet so don't worry about that yet. Also this story will mainly take place during Season 2 of Buffy but don't be surprised if mentions of season 3 happen. Also there will be hints of Highlander (The TV show not the movies) in here so expect that. Final warning this is an AU story which means I will not be keeping alot of things cannon if you don't like that stop now and move on to another story. Enjoy. Oh PS _This means that the person is reading something internally_.

* * *

The Immortal on the Hellmouth

Prologue

_"__So she was right…my saving people thing did get me killed?"_ Were the thoughts of one Harry James Potter as he laid on the ground a bullet wound in his heart.

The day had been just a normal average one to him woke up after yet another night of restless sleep as was the norm for him after the war. After a light breakfast he went about his day the latest task had been a rather simple one go to the corner store and purchase a bottle of milk. Only for him to see the woman behind the counter being held up by some young punk holding a revolver demanding she put the money from the money drawer into a bag.

Harry sighed as he did what came naturally to him and snuck up behind the young punk before wrapping his arms around the man and pulled him to the ground knocking the gun away. Harry than started to restrain the young punk while the lady was thanking him however what neither of them had been prepared for was the punk having a partner. It had been a loud sound the reverberation of the gun the small area had made sure of that but Harry was more surprised by the sudden feeling of burning pain in his chest near his heart than actually hurt by it.

He saw the hole on his chest before looking to see another punk holding a pistol at him before Harry fell back and the two young men grabbed what they could and ran like the hounds of hell were after them. Harry now lay on the ground a part of him not surprised that Hermione's words would turn out to be fact when it came to the way he would die…helping someone else in need even at the risk of his life. The woman behind the counter ran out and started to apply pressure to his chest after having called for an ambulance. Soon the entire area watched as Harry was loaded onto a gurney and given an oxygen mask however what some missed was the man standing in the crowd staring at Harry intently.

Duncan Macleod was just walking through the little village of Godrics Hollow enjoying the peace as he remembered his old friend Godric Gryffindor the man who the village gained its name sake from. _"Godric my friend I truly believe you would've liked to see the village of your old home."_ Duncan thought walking through the area stopping at the War Memorial in the cemetery that unseen to normal people shifted into a statue of three people.

_"What's this?"_ Duncan asked himself as he read the passage upon the statue _"In memory of Lily and James Potter…pictured here with their son Harry…the last of the Dark Lords victims. May they find peace after that fateful Halloween.__ It seems I've missed much since the last time I was in England."_ Duncan thought looking at the three statues before moving away eventually coming upon a completely destroyed home only the blackened remains of the foundation seen.

As Duncan approached a sign rose up out of the ground _"Here within this house Harry James Potter son of James and Lily defeated the Dark Lord on 10/31/1981. At the cost of James and Lily the Dark Lord was defeated and young Harry survived. Prayers go with him."_ Duncan noticed the graffiti around the message but noticed the only a select few people could actually see everything.

_"Godric my friend…your world of Mages has changed. However whether or not it was for the better is yet to be seen."_ Duncan said moving away from the Potter household. Duncan's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a gunshot reverberating through the air making him look off towards the corner market where two young boys ran out in a hurry reminding Duncan of some of the lads he had seen in New York after they had done something wrong. He soon joined the crowd that gathered around the area but he remained hidden not drawing attention to himself knowing that was for the best. However when they wheeled the young man on the gurney out Duncan felt a familiar power through the air.

_"Damn a pre-immortal. Looks like he's also about to have his First Death…and here I was thinking I'd get a break from the Game."_ Duncan thought with a sigh as he moved to learn the name of the hospital to find it later. Duncan moved through the crowd easily noticing that some of them looked absolutely devastated to see the young man possibly in his early 20's or his late teens looking so close to death.

_"Must have grown up with most of them."_ He thought before finding the hospital name and taking off dialing a cell phone as he went.

"Hello Joe's Tavern." Duncan smiled at the voice of his friend and former watcher Joe Dawson who had retired from the life of a Watcher and opened a bar.

"Joe its Duncan…I've got a new one for you." The Highlander said before once more seeming to vanish in the crowd.

Duncan arrived outside the hospital to and walked in he learned that his future student hadn't survived the trip over so his first stop was the morgue to retrieve him before someone started cutting. Duncan slightly shivered at that thinking how much it would bother him if a ME ever got ahold of him while he was dead.

_"Plus imagine that being the first thing you see waking up from your First Death…than again Connor wasn't exactly Mr. Sensitivity when he found me."_ Duncan thought remembering waking up on a battle field only to see that his cousin Connor long thought dead was there wearing the clothing of a Spaniard but still there when everyone believed him dead…or at least aged since he had been born before his (Duncan's) father.

Duncan walked into the Morgue and headed towards the area where Joe said they kept new bodies waiting to be processed it didn't take him long to find the young man. Said young man was still in slumber when he found him opening the cold storage compartment and pulled the table he laid upon out. Duncan looked towards the toe tag finally wanting to learn his new charges name "Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter…oh boy." Duncan said aloud remembering what he had seen earlier today.

_"This boy can't be more than 18 maybe 19 years of age. His life should be just starting not changing to the point where he has to leave everything he's ever known behind."_ Duncan thought before sighing as he saw Harry's chest start to raise and fall. _"Ah he's almost awake."_ The immortal said before moving Harry to lay on a more open table and moving into the shadows so as not to completely frighten the young lad.

Duncan had been to quite a few reawakening in his almost 500 years of life and he always found the reactions to be similar in one way or another. This one however was a bit of a disappointment when Hadrian or Harry opened his eyes and coughed again and again spitting out blood and sitting up. Duncan waited for the scream of panic or the denial but instead he blinked in surprised when Harry just seemed to face palm and groan out "Not again…you'd think after Voldemort I'd stop coming back to life after I die." Duncan felt his eye brow rise but didn't question as he saw Harry suddenly grabbed his stomach and cradle his head.

"Oh! What's this?!"

He asked making Duncan nod as he walked back into sight "Look at me young one." Duncan said not surprised when he was ignored. "It will go away if you look at me." Duncan said and saw Harry look over at him and saw that the young man was instantly in relief.

"I'm Duncan Macleod of the Clan Macleod."

"Hadrian James Potter of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter." Harry said before blinking and looking at Duncan again "Why did I just say that like it was part of my nature? Especially since I hate using my full first name." Harry asked making Duncan sigh knowing that there was no easing this one into this and began his tale.

"So let me get this straight?" Harry questioned dressing himself in the now cleaned and repaired clothing he had been wearing before getting shot after he was able to retrieve his personal effects. "I'm now one of a few hundred people on this Earth known as a 'True' Immortal which just means a human being that can't die by any means minus decapitation. The sensation I felt earlier was called the 'Quickening' which is the magic that makes Immortals what we are and heals us. Also no matter what I try I will not be able to reproduce…"

"Actually there's something strange about you when it comes to the last one." Duncan interrupted making Harry pause as he looked at the man as they left the morgue to find somewhere to spend the night.

"Right I'd forgotten. Something about how you felt the change in my awakening but I'll just get looked at later. Where was I?"

"Reproduce." Duncan said as they walked towards a groups of houses near the Cemetery.

"Oh right. Now there is something between the immortals called the 'Game' in which we are forced to fight one on one battles mostly involving swords against other immortals. Once our heads are removed the Quickening from the looser passes into the winner giving them more power and a bit of the immortal just killed along with all the other immortals that they absorbed beforehand. The only safe places are atop Holy Ground such as a cemetery, a church, or even a temple immortals can't fight in those places. Which basically means that unless I suddenly convert my entire lively hood to being a monk or priest I need to learn to use a sword to defend myself." Harry summarized making Duncan nod as they walked into a home the doors closing behind them.

"That's the basics yes."

Duncan said as he sat down in a chair. Harry sighed as he took a glass of scotch and drained it "So I'm guessing you're gonna be my teacher?" Harry asked making Duncan nod.

"For now yes. However if it appears that you need someone else to teach you different styles of swords styles or a type of blade all together I'll make a few calls. Until then…you'll train with me."

Harry looked out the window of his home and sighed "I can't seem to catch a break Duncan. First the Dursley's, than Voldemort, and now this…I guess it was never my fate to enjoy a normal life." Harry said making Duncan feel sorry for the young man before him having been through this himself.

"You should get some rest Harry. Tomorrow your training starts." Duncan said making Harry nod before he turned and left the room to prepare for what was to come next.

* * *

Chapter One

"I'm serious Giles what do you have against letting your Slayer sleep in?" Elizabeth "Buffy" Ann Summers asked her watcher and mentor Rupert Giles who was an elder English gentleman with a pair of glasses who sighed looking at the blond haired valley girl.

"Buffy you know as well as I do that Principal Snyder is looking for any and every excuse he can to expel you from the school. Best not to give him more ammo to work with." Giles said making Buffy sigh but never the less agree with Giles words since he was in fact correct.

"Anyway you still need to give me a report on last nights' patrol." Giles said making Buffy roll her eyes before she followed through with her duties ending with Giles sighing and cleaning his glasses. "I swear not one Watcher before me ever had to listen to such reports from their slayers." Giles grumbled making Buffy smirk before she hopped off the table in the Library where Giles worked as his cover.

"Best get to class." Giles said after looking at his watch making Buffy give a mock solute before leaving making Giles once more sigh. _"At least she's back to her normal self…"_ Giles thought remembering how distant and cold Buffy had been when she returned from her summer with her father Hank Summers in L.A. It was only his years of experience that had helped him realize she had been experiencing P.T.S.D after her short death caused by the Master.

Not to mention a short while ago she and her friends Alexander 'Xander' Harris and Willow Rosenberg had to deal with a slight Frankenstein problem mere days ago didn't help. _"…It's good to have her home."_ Giles thought as he started to once more move books around and return them to their proper place.

That afternoon as everyone was in school or work the roads were covered by the sounds of a motor cycle as it made its way down the street. Upon the cycle was a person wearing a black and red leather trench coat, black boots that came up to their shin, and jeans no one that saw the person knew what the person looked like thanks to the helmet's darkened face shield. As he rode through the streets of the California highway Harry Potter replayed the last conversation he had with his friends before leaving.

Flashback

"A Hellmouth?!" Harry yelled out towards Joe the former Watcher who nodded.

"It opened right around the time that your old pal Tom started his campaign we're just lucky he missed it before his death." Joe said making Harry growl slightly as he face palmed.

"What's a Hellmouth?" Duncan asked looking between Harry and Joe.

"Literally it's a mouth into hell or a portal into hell. They secrete evil power and magic on such a scale that everything that is evil or lives off evil will feel it and be drawn to it." Harry explained making Joe nod.

"One of my old colleagues is there right now with the current Slayer to help keep the dark at bay."

"Great one woman against all that…I'm surprised she's still alive." Harry said with a grumble making Duncan look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Into every generation a girl is born a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness. To stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. She is the Slayer." Joe said when he noticed Duncan's look making him groan.

"Great a Prophecy." Duncan said running his hand through his long hair.

"Worse…" Harry said making Duncan look at him "…it's a recurring prophecy. Meaning every time a Slayer dies a new one is chosen to take her place." Harry told the Immortal who looked troubled by such a thing.

"The Hellmouth has been quiet recently meaning either someone plugged it up or something big is about to happen."

"Looks like I get to see America sooner than I thought." Harry said as he stood up and started to button up his coat.

"Harry…?"

"I know it's only been a few months Duncan but we both know that I'm ready to handle most of the kind of Immortals that will seek me out." Harry said picking up his helmet and started pulling on his riding gloves and he walked towards the door.

"Your earlier training helped there but Harry you must be careful. The moment you take even one Immortals head you'll be forever stuck in the Game." Duncan said making Harry nod as he pulled on the helmet but lifted the face shield.

"The Watcher there is named Rupert Giles he's English like you so it won't be hard for you to find each other. The Slayer is a young girl named Buffy Summers." Harry and Duncan gave Joe looks as if asking 'Really?' making the elderly man shrug. "You can't make something like this up." He said in his defense making both Harry and Duncan nod in agreement as Harry mouthed his '98 Aprilia RS 250 it wasn't due to come out for a few months but Harry had been able to work out a deal with some people.

He had also had this bike fixed up to be close to Sirius' Royal Enfield meaning it could fly but it also had a few defensive capabilities that the young Immortal added just to be safe.

"Why did you insist on buying this?" Duncan asked as Harry smirked and lowered his face shield before starting the bike and gave the pair a wave before taking off. The two watched as Harry traveled to the end of the road before turning around and racing back towards them however before he even got close the bike rose into the air and started flying away. The pair didn't worry about anyone seeing this because Harry had added some spells that one made it hard for anyone to see him when flying and altered memories if someone did get a clear shot of him.

Flashback Ends

_"__Surprisingly easy to get into this country."_ Harry thought as he continued down the highway eventually seeing a sigh telling him he was about 49 miles away from Sunnydale California. _"Sun will be down before I get there…oh well I can have some fun with the local pest before I meet up with the Slayer and her Watcher."_ Harry smirked under his helmet as he continued to drive before activating the Nitro on his bike to make it go even faster.

Back in Sunnydale Buffy, Xander, and Willow were all sitting together in the Bronze the local teen club where everyone came to hang out. "Is it me or does it seem like there was a lull of evil the past few days?" Buffy asked making Xander shrug but Willow looked like she was trying to actually answer the question.

"Well...most likely the next big bad hasn't arrived yet." Willow said making both Xander and Buffy groan slightly.

"Hear that Buffster we're going to be okay…for now." Xander joked but Buffy didn't really find it that funny shrugging her shoulders instead of commenting.

"I'm gonna head out. What about you two?"

Buffy asked standing up pulling on her leather jacket "I'll walk Wills home before making my own way to do the same." Xander said making Buffy nod before she wished them good night and turned leaving.

"Ready Wills?" Xander asked making Willow nod feeling slightly happy to hear him call her by the same nickname he'd always call her since childhood.

"Sure." She said as they stood up and started to leave once they were outside and headed off home a group of people stopped them all of them looking ready to fight.

"This can't be good."

Xander said in a whisper that he thought only Willow could hear until he noticed most of the people smirk "It's not. You see…we're here for a little payback. It's quite simple the Slayer killed some of my friends…" The leader a man wearing normal clothing said before his face and every face there seemed to scrunch up their eyes turning yellow and animal like while their two canine teeth turned fang like. "…so we're gonna kill hers." The now identified Vampire said as they started walking towards the pair of teens.

Xander moved Willow behind him on instinct preparing for a battle for their lives…however most likely not for long since they had no stakes, holy water, or anything to help them right now. _"Well…if I'm going out. I'm going down swinging."_ Xander thought defiantly preparing to defend Willow till his death. That is until suddenly the area was filled with bright light making all the Vampires cry out and move back in a hurry as a few burst into flames.

Xander and Willow looked over and saw someone in leather get off a motor cycle the headlight was a strong blue color. "Stay in the light they can't touch you in it." The rider said letting them know it was a man who had saved them he said moving forward seeming to pull something out of his jacket sleeve.

"Got a name before we kill you for interfering?"

The lead Vampire asked with a growl "Not one that you need to know. Incendio!" the man said pointing a stick at the leader shocking everyone when a fireball shot out and turned the Vamp into dust.

"Next." The man said before charging forward the 5 remaining Vampires all trying to get their hands on him only for the man to dodge them or block their attempts before setting one on fire.

"Wow…this guy's good." Xander said aloud making Willow nod as they watched a third Vampire be set on fire "How is he doing the fire thing?" Willow asked.

"No clue Wills." Xander said before noticing the man drove the stick in his hand into a Vampire killing them with a steak like weapon before setting the last one aflame.

Once the last one turned to ash the man walked back to his motor cycle and turned off the light "You two seem to know what those things were." he said making them nod. "Then shouldn't you both have brought at least a crucifix?" He asked making them both slightly bow their heads in shame since they knew about the evil but didn't carry means of protecting themselves.

"Here!" He called tossing something that Xander caught and saw it was a silver bar "Hold the bottom firmly." the man said making Xander follow his instruction before the bar gain an extra and turned into a crucifix. (A/N: The Van Helsing silver crucifix.) "At the very least that will help you keep them at bay till you find a stake or can run away." The man said mounting his motor cycle once more.

"Thanks!" Willow called over the roar of the engine making the man nod once before he hit the gas making the back wheel start to smoke as he turned and took off.

"Who was that masked man?" Xander asked/quoted as Willow shrugged but stuck close to Xander as they left for her house.

The next morning the two were sitting in the library with Giles and Buffy telling them the story "Good lord you two are very luck this man came along when he did." Giles said when they finished.

"Tell me about it…but I'd still like to know how he did the fire thing. Could help out in a few slays'." Buffy said making her friends nod while Giles sighed.

"Buffy a new player has arrived and the first thing on your mind is whether or not they'll teach you a trick or two? Shouldn't we be more worried about who this mysterious savor is?" Giles asked in his disapproving tone making Buffy feel slightly sheepish but let it go after a moment or two.

"Could he have been a Hunter like that puppet dude from last year?" Xander asked remembering that former Demon Hunter that got himself turned into a ventriloquist dummy before dying after the demon that was responsible was killed.

"That's very possible after all it's not uncommon for one or two to constantly be on the move. This man could've been in the area and decided to help out." Giles said making Xander nod while Willow seemed to gain a thoughtful presents.

"Then why give us a Crucifix?" Willow asked making everyone look at her "He had helped us and we were technically safe so why make sure we stayed that way if he was just passing through?" Willow asked making the group nod in agreement.

_"__So I was right in assuming she was the inquisitor type."_ Harry thought from outside the building holding an Extendable Ear close to his as he listened in on Buffy and the group.

"Maybe he's setting up shop here?" Xander's voice said over the line making Harry focus back in on the conversation.

"Either way we have a new possibly ally here that could help pick up a demon or two that Buffy misses." Giles said making Harry snort slightly.

_"What am I the cleanup crew?" _Harry asked himself "You make it sound like he's nothing but a back ground helper Giles." Willow said making Harry nod once in agreement.

"All I'm saying is we don't know this man for all we know he could be playing all of you for a reason. Probably power or money."

"Paranoid much Giles?" Buffy asked while Harry smirked.

_"And I thought Mad Eye Moody was cautious."_ Harry thought "I'm not paranoid…just cautious." Harry waited for the moment of Giles to yell out CONSTANT VIGALIANCE just like Moody would back before his death.

Back in the library the group continued their conversation unaware of them being listened in on "Okay G-man we get it that you want to be careful but…maybe we should try and bring this guy in. It would be nice to have some help wouldn't it?" Xander asked.

"I agree Xander it would be nice but I think we should be cautious around this new player until we at least know whether or not he can be trusted."

_"Sounds like I need to earn some brownie points with these people…but how to go about it?"_ Harry asked himself as he set to retract the Extendable Ear until he heard Giles speak up again.

"Anyway we have a much bigger problem to deal with. St. Vigeous day is approaching…"

The moment that left the English man mouth Harry face palmed _"Idiot! How could I have forgotten about that?!"_ Harry yelled at himself barely hearing the groups reply.

"What's the big deal about St…whatsit's day?" Buffy asked making Giles sigh.

"St. Vigeous is a big day for evil because it is a day when the strength of any and all Vampires nearly doubles making them stronger, deadlier, and hungrier as well." Giles said the gasp that sounded over the line of the Extendable Ear was enough to tell Harry that the trio of friends realizes just how much danger they are in.

"When exactly is St. Vigeous day?"

Buffy asked "If my calculations are correct…the same night as the Parent/Teacher conferences." Giles said making Buffy groan.

"Great cause that's all I need my secret in danger while I try and keep my mom away from Snyder before he tries to get me expelled."

_"At least you have a parent to be there for you if you need."_ Harry thought recognizing the exasperated tone that Buffy used it was the same one Ron, Ginny, or any of the Weasley children used when talking about their Mum and how overbearing she can be. To be honest Harry hated when they would use that tone but then again he did agree that there were times when Mrs. Weasley was downright annoying but still they should be happy they have her.

Hermione never once used that tone sure she told him about issues and problems she had had with her family but she never once used a tone that showed or said that she'd rather deal without them. After meeting them Harry understood why…the Grangers were very supportive of their daughter and the things she could do even after their memories were fixed upon returning from Australia. Sure there had been a few days of rough spots but the family had gotten through them making Harry smile at the memory.

"Be that as it may…Buffy you need to prepare yourself for this. Maybe contact Angel to see if he can help that day."

Giles suggested making Harry scrunch his brow _"Angel…why does that name sound familiar?"_ Harry asked himself before shaking it off. After listening to the sounds of people moving away from the Library Harry retracted the listening device and pocketed it when it was back.

_"Looks like I've got some planning to do."_ Harry thought before hopping onto his Motor Cycle and heading off towards Joe's contact for gear and weapons. Harry rode around till he found the church in question and hopped off making his way inside once more getting that feeling of safety he always gets when stepping upon Holy Ground.

He walked inside removing his helmet showing off his normal face but this time no glasses needed "Hello." Harry called into the apparently abandoned church until suddenly the room was filled with blinding light. Harry blinked away the slight pain his eyes were experiencing before a man stepped forward holding a Detector Wand. Harry sighed as he opened his coat and showed off the hidden blade sheath in his coat before raising his hands up and out the man nodded and started to scan Harry only getting a beep where the sword was.

"He's clean of any other metal weapons besides that sword." The man said lowering the wand as a woman stepped out of the shadows making Harry look at her and see that she was about five feet seven inches tall had an athletic build about her and kept her strawberry blonde hair length just below her ears. She had dark brown eyes and seemed to really like leather clothing since that was all that appeared to be covering her.

The fabric was contoured to her to the point that nothing was really left up to imagination when it came to her bust and buttocks "How may I help you today?" The woman asked in a slight accent that Harry believed was Eastern European.

"Joe Dawson told me this was the place to go to get some needed things." Harry said noticing the raise in the woman's eyebrow at the mention of the former Watchers' name.

"Oh and how is Joe these days? Still the Watcher?"

"Retired he owns his own business now." Harry said knowing that it was a test from the way the woman's eyes relaxed he knew he had passed.

"I'm Clara this is Marcus my bodyguard what can we do for you Mister…?"

"Potter. I need to pick up some supplies needed to ward a home, weapons for defense against Vampires and other things that go bump in the night, and finally a good supply of tea since I don't trust what American's call tea." Harry said making Clara nod. "Follow me." Clara said motioning him forward Harry started walking as they passed a curtain and started heading down.

"Dimensions of the house?"

"Undetermined as of yet but I can tell you that it's going to be big enough for about a family of four to be able to live together comfortably." Harry said making Clara nod as they entered into a room filled with weapons ranging from medieval axes to modern day guns.

"I didn't think guns would be useful against demons." Harry said making Clara laugh slightly "What most don't realize is that normal humans have been ready for Vampires even if they didn't know they were." she said before pausing and opening a case and held up a bullet.

"Impact bullet once it hits the target and enters them it releases what's inside into the blood stream. This one in particular is a normal Military tracing bullet." She said tossing Harry the bullet making him look at the bright blue ink like substance inside it. "That dye in there has the same chemical signature of a UV light meaning it will not only heat up someone hit by it but in the case of a creature like a Vampire…"

"Instant ash." Harry finished making Clara nod as they continued.

"Rather ingenious for a bunch of unaware people." Clara said making Harry nod.

"Anything for a more wide scale?" Harry asked making Clara think about it before leading him towards another case that she opened and pulled out small circular devices out of and held up for him to see.

"These are of my personal design I call them UV dispensers. Press the top turn the first circle to set the time and toss it, drop it, or slide it on the ground afterward. The rest they say is history." Clara said as Harry looked one of them over in his hands.

"How did you get the system to work stably?" Harry asked remembering that a few people had tried this particular weapon before.

"Dilithium batteries…they were the only things that could hold the charge and still be used afterwards." She explained making Harry nod in understanding.

"Got anything for…" Harry paused as she handed him a case "New immortals always ask."

"Well I am only three almost four months into my second life." Harry said making Clara pause and look at him before nodding once.

"My apologies…"

"You couldn't have known." Harry said as he looked inside and found most of what he would need for servicing his sword.

"May I ask what type of blade you use?"

"34.5 inch long Bastard Sword."

Harry said making Clara nod "Hand and a Half blades were quite popular in England during the end of the Middle Ages. I take it you come from a family they held onto the blade?"

"Correct." Harry said opening his coat and took the sword out and handed it to her hilt first. The blade had a nice silver shine to it with the hilt wrapped in black leather a circle like object at the end of the hilt.

"16th century…cross guard…with the hilt comes to 46 inches…width of the blade is about 1.75 inches…4.4 mm thickness…bit heavy would suggest a heavier metal having been used in the forging." She gave it a few swings before handing it back to Harry.

"All in all. A sword that will survive you well Mr. Potter." Harry nodded as he took the blade back and placed it in the hidden sheath in his jacket before closing it.

"What was written upon the guard?" Clara asked "Salutem ex animo. Salvation comes from the heart. It's the Potter motto." Harry explained making Clara nod as they continued.

"Any reason in particular why you may need all of this?" Clara asked after Harry had chosen two Automatic 9 mm pistols to add to his cart along with three cases of UV rounds and two cases of the UV dispensers to go along with his sword servicing kit.

"St. Vigeous day is upon us and I plan to help the slayer get through it." Harry said before pausing as Clara looked at him.

"If that is the case…I believe I have something you'd be very interested in." She said before she led him towards the targeting range. "I've been working on recreating a weapon designed by a monk named Carl who worked very closely with the hunter Van Helsing back in the 19th century."

"I've heard of the man."

"Good saves me the trouble of a history lesson. Carl once created a weapon just for Van Helsing when he learned the man would be going up against a large nest of Vampires." Clara said as they reached an area and moved towards a slightly bulky Crossbow and held it up.

"Light weight, gas propelled, and the best part…automatic firing capabilities." She said as Harry inspected the silver and brass instrument of death and noticed the ran at the end of the bow.

"How does it work?" Harry asked as Clara smiled "That dial on the side there allows you to switch between Single action fire and Automatic fire. The front parts can be folded in to make it easier to store on hand and these drums…" Clara said picking up a roll filled with crossbow bolts "…are simple to load and unload from the device. Now comes a part where I come in but first are you a Wicca or able to use Elemental magic?"

"Fire is the best one I can use some earth stuff but Fire is the easiest." Harry said making Clara smile wider.

"Good. Channel some Fire magic into the bow." Harry looked at her but shrugged and did as she suggested when nothing happened he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Now take a single shot at the target." She said making Harry raise the bow and shoot one arrow surprised when it turned from a regular arrow to a flaming arrow that caused a small explosion when it hit the target. "Interested?" She asked making Harry nod with a smirk "Oh yeah." he said as they rang up his purchases.

* * *

That's it for now. Harry's earlier training will be explained later so don't ask about it. R&R Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people here is the next chapter of Immortal on the Hellmouth now this chapter is short and more of a filler than anything else however at the end I've included a little something extra for all to see. A sneak peek at another Buffy/HP cross fic of mine that I'm working on currently. Keep your eyes pealed for it. Remember unless its OC I don't own it.

* * *

Chapter Two

That night Harry decided to give the Helsing a try the crossbow was given that name because to be honest the Carl wasn't that intimidating. _"Although I should probably be more careful about retrieving the bolts."_ Harry thought before taking aim at his latest prey and waited before taking the shot unaware of the person nearby.

Buffy walked through the graveyard it had been a slow night for her she when she finally saw a vampire she was about to call out when they cried out as a Crossbow bolt hit them in the chest before they turned to dust and crumbled. Buffy while surprised also pouted slightly that she didn't get to A. beat up on the Vampire and B. get to do her witty routine of insulting them. Buffy walked over towards the Ash pile and picked up the bolt before looking over and seeing the stranger that Xander and Willow had described as the one that saved them.

"You know that one was mine." Buffy called out only to hear laughter in the air.

"Next time carve your name on them and I'll leave them to you." He quirked before folding in part of the crossbow and turning looking like he jumped off the roof of the mausoleum he had been standing on. She walked over only to find him gone making her sigh slightly before turning and walking away still holding the bolt from the crossbow from some reason.

"Huh…at least he knows about being quirky." She said to herself before walking off Harry seemed to shimmer back into view after deactivating the Disillusion charm he had placed upon himself.

_"So she likes to gab with her enemies. I'll remember that."_ Harry thought before he started making his way back to his home. He was on his bike headed home when he saw something that made him stop and pull over it was a car with the windows painted over completely in black paint while there was a small sliver in the drivers' side that allowed said driver to still see.

_"No way any Law Enforcement see that and not pull it over…who just rolled into town?"_ Harry asked himself as he Apparated to a roof top near the spot where the car stopped after running down the Welcome to Sunnydale sign. He waited until he saw a man with Malfoy blonde hair step out of the drivers' side wearing a long leather coat along with black pants and a red shirt.

"So this is Sunnydale…can't wait to get started." He said while Harry looked at him with narrowed eyes trying to remember where he had seen the man before.

"Spike…" A weak voice called out making Harry widen his eyes as the blonde looked to see a sickly looking woman with long black hair wearing a white dress. "…the Swordsman is near." She said as Harry stiffened having recognized her and worried that his position had been given away.

"Who's the Swordsman love? Would he know how to cure you?"

Spike asked but she shook her head no "Even if he did he wouldn't help me…he's too busy fighting for good." she said with a childlike tone and pout.

_"__Bloody hell. William the Bloody and Drusilla here damn this just got a whole lot more complicated especially if they're here with…"_ Harry's thoughts were interrupted as Drusilla seemed to move around gracefully.

"Grandmum's grave is here…I'll miss her." She said making Harry almost sigh in relief "I can also smell him. Daddy is here." Drusilla said before getting back into the car with Spike while Harry was mentally cursing a storm.

_"So Darla went and got herself dusted but Angelus is still around. Most likely Buffy got Darla during one of her big dramatic build ups and Angelus isn't taking the death well…probably why he called in the ones he sired and Grand-sired. Fuck me to tears this just went from complicated to pain in the ass."_ Harry mentally cursed before Apparating back to his bike and got going.

_"Can't afford to wait it out tomorrow I got to meet the Slayer face to face."_ Harry started the bike and took off towards his home as he rode away he passed a few buildings before suddenly a great feeling hit him making him slam on the breaks and slide slightly as he came to a stop.

_"Crap."_ He thought _"An immortal just arrived in town. I don't have time for this I'll handle that later."_ Harry thought taking off again. Harry had built his home upon the sight of a former church that had been burnt down the ground was still considered Holy so he was safe there and could sleep without having to worry about his fellow Immortals.

As soon as he arrived home he started to care for the weapons he had used that night and also started to prepare his sword knowing the it was going to be getting some use soon. _"I knew my first official Game challenge would come…I just didn't think it would be on top of a bunch of other crap."_ He thought before he placed the sword upon a display near his headboard before he undressed for bed and passed out.

The next morning Buffy was in the Library telling Giles about her little run in with the new player in town "Vampire hunting? Well that would seem to fit in with what we know about him."

"Yeah but he didn't get up close and personal to use a stake he used some weird Crossbow." Buffy said making Giles nod.

"Well we know he can get up close and personal when it comes to fighting them maybe he was testing the weapon out? I mean you did say there was a roll of bolts under the spot where the arrow sits kind of like ammo slots for guns." Xander said making Buffy and Giles nod at the idea since it was technically possible.

As this conversation was going down Harry made his way towards the school and into the building since he knew Giles worked as the Librarian here. He didn't go far before he saw a man trying to sneak around wearing a black jacket and clothing make him raise an eyebrow. He followed the man before the man turned allowing him to see the slightly boyish look about the man but the way he was avoiding the Sun Light made Harry suspicious however he didn't react till he saw the silver colored ring upon the man's finger.

"Do you think we're gonna meet him soon?"

Willow asked "Come on Wills it's not like he's gonna come walking through those doors right now." Xander said before the doors were forced open as a body flew threw them an onto one of the tables. The group didn't react as the body hit the table and suddenly ropes appeared forcing the person down before the doors opened again and the very one they were speaking of walked through the doors.

"Quite the coincidence that I find you here after seeing your friends arrive last night." The stranger said making everyone look at the body to see Angel struggling against the bonds.

"Did you get bored and decided to get the band back together or something?!" The man demanded holding a stick towards Angel the tip starting to glow Orange.

"Maybe I should just skip the part where you lie and I just get the truth from you."

Harry said raising his wand only to pause when a voice cried out "WAIT?!" Harry paused and looked at the blonde girl "What do you think you're doing?!" she demanded of him moving forward and standing in front of Angel's bound form.

"What are you doing?! Don't you know who that is?!" Harry demanded right back not backing down from this girl. She was 5 years too late to be intimidating to him even if she was the Slayer.

"This is Angelus the so called Scourge of Europe…" Harry said

"No he isn't he's Angel cursed vampire with a soul!" Buffy interrupted making Harry pause and raise an eyebrow.

"Vampire with a soul? Who the hell does something that stupid?" Harry asked aloud but Xander, Willow, and Giles were sure he meant that to be more of an internal question.

"Anyway who the hell are you?!"

Buffy demanded "It's polite to introduce yourself first." Harry said ignoring the way her eyes glared at him which just seemed to bother her more than anything.

"Buffy Summers. Now you."

"Harry Potter." Harry said making Buffy growl slightly at the smart ass tone he was using.

"Oh dear." Giles said making the teens look at him as he took out a cloth and cleaned his glasses before checking again. "Mr. Potter I almost didn't recognize you." Giles said making Harry sigh

"Yeah getting rid of a scar will do that to a person." Harry said making Giles nod.

"Quite. Buffy, Xander, Willow, and Angel meet Harry Potter one of the most famous fighters for the hidden magical society of the U.K. He's on our side so you can relax." Giles told Buffy who didn't relax.

"After he releases Angel."

"The moment someone explains to me who in the world thinks returning a vampire their soul is a good enough curse I'll let him up."

"Gypsies. Gypsies cursed me because I killed their favorite daughter." Angel said making Harry look at him before looking at Giles who nodded.

"Gypsies always did seem to have a funny sense of humor." Harry said before waving his wand making the ropes vanish allowing Angel to rise up as Harry moved away and sat in a chair.

"Alright so if you are good now…why the hell are William the Bloody and Drusilla in town?" Harry asked making Giles choke on the tea he had just taken a sip from while Angel looked somewhere between shocked and angry.

"Who?"

Buffy asked making Harry look at her with a slightly annoyed look upon his face "Shouldn't the _Vampire Slayer_ be aware of two of the four most ruthless vampires known to man in the last two hundred years?" Harry asked making Buffy glare slightly again.

"Better yet since the man who was responsible for them is right here he should've told you about them." Harry said motioning towards Angel who flinched slightly at the accusation in Xander, Willows, and Buffy's eyes while Harry pointed at him. "William the Bloody or as he's called now a days Spike, along with Drusilla Soul Boy's progeny, along with Darla his sire, not to mention old Angelus they were well known all across Europe for their actions of murder, violence, and flat out heresy." Harry explained making the teens' eyes widen and look at Angel who looked away not really able to face them.

"Progeny?" Willow asked

"Drusilla was once a good woman from a just as good family. However she had the gift of Foresight…visions." Harry clarified for Xander and Buffy when they looked confused but both made 'oh' faces and nodded after that.

"Angelus learned about her gift and decided to…I'd guess break her spirit would be the PG way to put it." Harry said making Angel flinch again. "He started with her family slowly killing them off driving her slightly mad with visions of their pain and torment. After she believed herself cursed she ran to a Convent where she was learning to be a Nun before he once again appeared and did drive her mad out of fear before turning her. Now she's known best for her childlike attitude that allow her to be one of the strongest because of her natural ability to make one underestimate her." Harry said noticing the looks from each teens eyes Xander had anger hidden in his eyes, Willow had fear, and Buffy…sorrow.

_"That's not the emotion of a teenager who learned that an ally did such an act."_ Harry looked at Angel and saw the way he would sneak glances at Buffy his eyes holding fear but not fear for his life. Fear of what she would think of him.

"You've got to be kidding me?!" Harry shouted making the group jump as he glared at Buffy.

"First he's 200 plus years old, second he's a murderer reformed or not, and finally what kind of future could he possibly offer you?!" Harry demanded to know.

Buffy looked ready to argue with Harry before he said something that made her shut up "Did you even wonder what would happen if you accidently released his curse?!" his demand made Buffy pause and consider it making her realize one very important thing.

No…she had never once thought about what she would have to do if Angel ever lost his soul again. Buffy however decided to be stubborn "How do you even know there is a way to reverse his curse?!" Harry just gave her a look before walking over towards Angel.

Before she or anyone could react Harry smashed his wand against Angel's head "OW!" Angel called rubbing his head before a bunch of white writing appeared above him. "Pentru infracțiunea de distrugere a fiicei noastre preferate el va fi totdeauna blestemat cu suflet de la zilele lui ca un om..."

Harry read aloud pausing at a section before continuing "…cu toate acestea după ce au experimentat adevărata fericire perfectă se va întoarce la monstrul din interior." The looks on Angel's and Giles faces told them that the words weren't something good.

"Știe de asta Vampire? Pentru care contează ați făcut?"

Harry asked Angel "Nici eu nu știam." Angel answered before standing and moving away while Harry kept watching him.

"What did the writing say Giles?" Xander asked after a few minutes. Giles seemed to wake from his shock and cleared his throat as he took off his glasses and started to clean them off.

"The first part was rather simple. For the crime of destroying our favorite daughter he shall be evermore cursed with the soul from his days as a human." Giles explained making Buffy smile thinking she had won the argument "However…" Giles said making Buffy lose her smile. "…after experiencing true perfect happiness he shall return to the monster from within. It appears the curse that keeps Angel…Angel is meant to keep him miserable and unhappy. Should he ever reach a point of true unbridled happiness he would revert back into Angelus the soulless killing machine he was infamously known as." Giles said before looking at Buffy sadness in his eyes.

"Then I asked him if either of you had been aware of this fact before you started dating. He told me that neither of you had known about it." Harry added making everyone look at him again.

"That's why I asked about his curse…Gypsies have a way of throwing a curveball that completely changes the game."

Harry said before turning and making to leave he was at the door before he paused "Spike isn't one to let his presents go unnoticed so expect an attack in the next few days. Also…he's killed Slayers before." Harry said looking back at Buffy who was surprised. "Two of them in fact. That jacket he wears belonged to the second one. He kept the jacket as a trophy of some kind…use caution when facing him."

Harry said before making to leave once more before pausing again and sighing. "From one Chosen One to another…" Harry said making Buffy look at him in surprise "…I am sorry that it didn't work out between you two." Harry said before finally leaving the room the doors repairing themselves as he left.

"What did he mean 'one Chosen One to another'?" Xander asked Giles who sighed.

"In the 1970's a Dark Warlock by the name of Voldemort was causing a lot of trouble for those able to use magic and those unable. Hundreds of innocent men, women, and children were murdered, tortured, and raped by Voldemort and his followers a group calling themselves Death Eaters." Giles started to explain noticing that he even had Angel's attention as he spoke.

"The Slayer at the time was stationed in New York City and wasn't able to go take care of him…however it didn't matter since he supposedly met his end on October 31 1981. His last victims were Lilian 'Lily' Patricia Potter nee Evans and James Claudius Potter…Harry's parents." Giles sat down in a chair noticing that Willow was covering her mouth in shock while Buffy and Xander were surprised and Angel kept his face blank.

"Voldemort turned his wand upon Harry after killing his mother…only something happened that defied all logic. Harry survived and the spell rebounded destroying Voldemort in his place. Harry was one and was instantly given celebrity status in the hidden world of the Mages most called him the Boy-Who-Lived." Giles explained.

"For the next decade his life is hidden from most of the magical world but the Watchers kept a small eye on him. He was taken to the home of his maternal Aunt and grew up with their family…it wasn't a very loving home." Xander caught the way he said that and realized that he wasn't the only one that had a crappy childhood and wondered what happened to Harry.

"It isn't until Harry turned 11 that anything big happened in his life. He had been accepted into a school for wand using Mages where he would learn to control his powers however the year did not end in peace. The Spirit of Voldemort had possessed the body of one of Harry's teachers trying to steal the Philosophers Stone for the entire year." Giles said noticing that only Willow and Angel had their eyes open wide that the implications of such a thing.

"What's the big deal with a stone?" Xander asked

"Well nothing…unless you consider the ability to turn any known metal into gold, and constantly giving the holder an elixir that grants immortality with constant drinking nothing."

Giles said making Xander gape at him before he nodded "Yeah…sounds about right." the teenager said sitting down.

"Quite. Harry along with two others his age fought Voldemort and kept the stone from his possession." Giles finished.

"Why didn't any adult help them?" Willow asked

"You have to understand this was just after years of death and fear Willow the adults didn't want to believe that a new or returning danger was coming. Most merely buried their heads in the sand. Anyway Harry had many adventures like this but it was shortly after learning about him taking on a 60 foot basilisk at the age of 12 and living that the council felt they might want to get involved."

"What's a bass-a-silly?" Buffy asked making Giles sigh and face palm.

"A basilisk is a very dangerous snake able to kill a person merely by looking them in the eye, has a poison so deadly that a single drop is said to be enough to do one in, and considered the King of Serpents mostly by growing to highs that no mere snake can ever achieve." Giles explained making Buffy raise an eyebrow while Willow shivered in fear. Snakes were not a very welcome thing in her life they always gave her the wiggins.

"Anyway the council sent one of their best undercover to begin to teach Mr. Potter to defend himself with more than just magic teaching him anything from Hand to Hand combat to weapon usage even some modern day weapons. In return he started to help clean up some of the unwelcomed population of the UK while he wasn't in school anything from Vampires to the occasional demon. Anyway life continued much like this for Harry but he never got the answer to a very big question. Why had Voldemort attacked them of all people that night?" Giles noticed that Willow was thoughtful before a look of realization appeared upon her face.

"During Harry's Fourth year of schooling Voldemort used a dark ritual and was once more able to regain a body killing a fellow student that Harry knew. For the next three to four years Harry along with all the good magical people are forced to fight in a war…however most put the weight of the duty upon Harry because of something that happened before he was born." Giles said before sighing and taking his glasses off to polish them.

"The one with the power to vanquish that dark lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him born as the seventh month dies. And the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies." Giles said looking up at the group and noticed that Buffy had a look of shock mixed with realization upon her face.

"Harry gained a new name shortly after everyone realized Voldemort was back and there was a Prophesy about said dark lord involving someone born at the end of July."

"Harry was born at the end of July wasn't he?" Xander's question interrupted.

"July 31st in fact in the year 1980. The people started calling him the Chosen One most put just about the entire effort of the war upon his shoulders from the time he was 14. Eventually Voldemort is put down for a second time but Harry ensures that this time the man cannot return…though the cost was high. Many of his friends and loved ones were hurt or killed in the war against Voldemort. However to the people of the hidden world he was the Man-Who-Conquered their hero…well one of them at least." Giles said finishing his story.

The Watcher looked at Buffy after replacing his glasses "Harry is probably one of the few who can understand what you have been through or are going through…I wouldn't doubt that if you needed to talk he would listen to you." Giles said before rising to his feet and heading towards his office.

As soon as he was in the office Buffy sat down in a chair she looked around and saw that only Xander and Willow were around Angel it seems had snuck out the first chance he got. "And here I was thinking I got the short end of the stick." Buffy said aloud making her friends sigh.

"To be honest I never thought anyone else would get settled with a prophecy out there. I always thought all the bad was happening here." Xander said as he sat with his friends.

"Yeah…and I mean I got to have 15 good normal years but he was forced into this from the time he was a baby. It just doesn't seem…"

"Fair." Willow and Xander said together finishing Buffy's sentence making the Slayer nod.

"You know…" Xander started making the two girls look at him "…since he's new to town and would technically be one of us we could get away with welcoming him here. Maybe a trip to the Bronze something like that." Willow and Buffy look at one another and smile before they nod in agreement.

"You've got to be joking." Giles said to the three of them at the end of the day with a deadpan expression on his face.

"Come on G-man. Harry is a teen just like the rest of us even if he's 18 he needs to unwind once in a while." Xander said.

"And you think a trip to the Bronze is what he needs…or wants for that matter?" Giles asked them before shaking his head and moving away towards the books.

"Come on Giles just tell us how to get in contact with him and we'll handle the rest."

"I would…however Harry decided to keep his contact information to himself." Giles said walking around "Rather smart of him if you ask me." Giles murmured to himself but the teens heard him anyway.

"What about his address?" Willow asked making Giles sigh.

"I don't know it. All I can tell you is that a colleague says he build his home upon Holy ground. Although they never explained why…" Giles said looking thoughtful but let it go after a moment.

"Holy ground? You mean he lives in a Church?" Buffy asked.

"No Buffy. His home was built upon Holy ground meaning that at one point or another there was a Church, a Convent, or a Cemetery upon it before it was changed or destroyed." Giles explained making Buffy nod in understanding.

"If it wasn't for the fact that Vampires come out of Cemeteries I would say he was on those grounds to keep safe."

"Actually it helps me sleep." A new voice said making Xander, Buffy, and Willow jump in surprise while Giles gained a little smirk upon his face as the trio turned and saw Harry sitting at the table his feet up and relaxed with a book in his hands.

"…How long were you there?" Willow asked after she calmed her heart.

"I've been here since your last class started. I had a feeling that something in the pit of my stomach that Giles here would tell you my story…" Harry gave the Watcher a small glare while said Watcher just whistled as he continued moving around his books. "…and thought it would be best if I was just here waiting so I didn't have to deal with uninvited guest. Not that you would've been able to enter my home anyway." Harry said with a shrug making the teens look at one another before looking at Harry with question filled eyes.

"I have magical protections around my home that keep it safe from Vampires, Demons, and keep it hidden from anyone that doesn't know where it already is. It's build upon Holy ground because there are a group of people out there that are unable to fight or act violently on Holy ground. I attract these types of people so I make a point of sleeping upon Holy ground which they won't approach unless they feel they must or just wish for peace." Harry said making the trio wonder what he was talking about before shrugging it off for now.

"Now I know you three wish to give me the royal welcome home but we've got too much business to take care of. Spike and Drusilla are out there still and will cause death and destruction." Harry said giving them all a pointed glare that for some reason made all three of them feel as if they had just been shamed by their parents. "We can waste time on frivolous activities later." Harry said before looking at Giles. "Get the training gear out...we've got work to do."

* * *

That's all for that one Folks R&R. Now for the sneak peek of Father of the Key.

* * *

The Father of the Key

Chapter One

"You want to run that by me again Griphook?" The deep voice of a man in his mid-twenties asked the goblin before him.

"Lord Potter you heard correctly. According to the blood test…you have a daughter out in the world." Harry James Potter blinked his bright green eyes as he lowered his face into his right hand.

"Oy…" He said the Yiddish word was foreign on his tongue but it was the only thing he could think to say at the moment.

"Indeed." Griphook said looking serious at the young lord before him.

"Do you know my…daughters name?" Harry hesitated slightly still reeling from the shock as he looked at the goblin.

"According to our sources…" Griphook paused as he opened up a folder and slid a piece of legal paper work in front of Harry who picked it up. "…her name is Dawn L. Summers. Daughter of one Joyce…"

"Joyce Summers…" Harry said the name sounded familiar on his lips before he closed his eyes trying to remember clearly until flashes of memory hit him making him turn wide eyed.

"Jesus…I haven't heard that name in…ten years." Harry said before looking at Griphook.

"Dawn is ten isn't she?"

"She will be next March." Harry almost asked before doing the math in his mind.

_"She would've been conceived in late June or early July…yeah March fits."_ He thought before he started to rub his temples.

"Do you wish for us to contact her and inform her of what is expected?" Griphook asked making Harry look at him _"Are you out of your ever loving mind?!"_ he internally yelled but spoke calmly.

"Joyce Summers is Non-magical." Harry said making Griphook nod in understanding.

"Than…"

"Don't bother with giving me another option. I'll go myself." Harry said making Griphook close his mouth and nod before handing him a smaller piece of paper.

"The current address of Joyce Summers and her daughters Dawn and Buffy." Harry looked up at Griphook "Buffy?" he asked almost not believing the name.

"Born Elizabeth Ann Summers. Buffy is a…what do you humans call them…nickname I believe?" Harry nodded before taking the slip and standing up and marching from the bank of Gringotts.

"Lord Potter!" Griphook yelled making Harry pause and look at him. "That location is very dangerous. It resides atop a giant swell of Evil energy called the Hellmouth…if your daughter is there prepare for battles against creatures ranging from Vampires to Demons." Griphook warned making Harry nod worry showing in his eye as he turned his long cloak like jacket billowing in the wind much like a former Potions professor.

_"Say what you will of Snape…the man had it right about this move."_ Harry thought before stepping outside and vanishing with a crack.

* * *

First I know many are going to point this out but I figured I'd say this first. I changed the ages of a few charactors Harry is Older, Dawn is younger, and that is just about all that's changed in that department. Remember most of my stories are AU anyway so I don't keep to Cannon most of the time. I don't know when I'll officially post that one but R&R let me know what you think. Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people I know it's taken me a while to write this but I hope you enjoy it. Remember if it's not OC I don't own it.

* * *

Chapter Three

_"__Pathetic."_ Harry thought looking at a panting Xander and Willow as they lay on the ground looking like gaping fish out of water while Buffy was resting her hands on her knees catching her breath.

"And these are the people that just last year saved the world from the Master Vampire?" Harry asked Giles his tone of voice clearly showing his distain.

"Yes well…"

"Buffy I can understand being slightly winded. Panting for air? No. And the other two aren't any better while I know you don't have direct influence in their lives…a little training and fitness tips would've gone a long way." Harry said before looking at the group again noticing the way most of them still looked ready to pass out.

_"I can sense magic in the red head most likely she can be taught to use it for battle or even to help her friends if they need it."_ Harry thought looking at Willow before moving his eyes to Xander.

_"And while this one may be a goof on the outside…I can sense something on the inside that just cries out protector. He's very loyal to his friends and looks to be the type that would do just about anything for them."_ Harry started to rest his hand over his mouth taking a thinking pose while his eyes moved over to Buffy.

_"She relies too much upon her superior strength against her enemies…guess I'll have to break her of that habit."_ Harry thought before lowering his hand and looking at Giles. The elder man noticing his looks already had a small idea of what Harry was thinking "I take if you're going to handle Willow and Xander?" Harry nodded.

"Willow has the ability to use magic so I'm just going to teach her a few things about it including the rules but she could either be the healer of the group or a good offensive fighter." Harry said not noticing the blush on Willows face from the slight praise he had given her.

"Xander is gonna take some work…but he's also got great potential." Harry said keeping what he had in mind for the young man who looked slightly worried about that.

"What about Buffy?" Giles asked ignoring the look of slight betrayal from his Slayer to listen to someone with more experience.

"She relies too heavily upon the fact that she has superior strength to the things she fights…that could get her killed." Harry said noticing the way everyone seemed to flinch at that but didn't ask.

"What would you suggest then?"

Giles asked "I have to make a few calls but I know something that could help her until then just keep going about your normal business with her training." Harry said before looking over at Xander who gulped slightly.

"First things first…your moving out of your parents' house." Harry said making Xander blink but still look at little worried.

"Why?"

Buffy asked "Because I'm going to start him on a daily routine of exercise and training. It would be inconvenient to have to constantly pick him up from his home to get it working." Harry said making Buffy shrug but Xander and Giles noticed that way Harry looked at the younger mans' chest where Xander was hiding a large bruise meaning he knew what was happening at the Harris home.

"Willow you're first magic lesson will take place this weekend so don't make any plans and if you already did…cancel them." Harry said giving her the same no nonsense tone and glace from earlier.

"Hey wait she's supposed to be…" Buffy tried to say only to pause when Harry gave her the same look.

"Yes?" Harry asked waiting for her to finish slightly happy to see that the Slayer was fidgeting under his gaze.

"I was supposed to be helping Buffy with some clothing shopping along with a few other things for the usually girl hanging thing…and I'm gonna be quiet now." Willow said in her usual tone only for it to turn into babbling when Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes…well you can paint your nails and discuss the latest gossip on your own time but the weekend mornings belong to me. You can use the day after 3pm for whatever you wish." Harry said making Willow nod with a slight smile.

"However I suggest all of you joining me and Xander for our early morning workouts…yes even you Buffy." Harry said when he saw the girl open her mouth to ask. "This however is not mandatory but it could be a big help." Harry said before looking at Xander. "Whenever you're ready we'll head to your Parents home than I'll lead you to mine." Harry said making Xander nod before he stood up and left with Harry following right behind.

Once they were gone Willow and Buffy seemed to relax "Anyone else notice that he can be slightly…scary?" Willow asked making Buffy nod her head.

"After everything he's been through I'm surprised he gave you free time at all." Giles said making them both look at him with raised eyebrows.

"What do you mean Giles?" Buffy asked

"Well you three aren't going to be the first people he's taught to fight against the darkness and evil out there. Back when he was 15 he started a group of teenagers that would train and fight together Harry was the one responsible for running the training and lessons. He took his responsibilities very seriously." Giles said pausing to take a drink of water from one of the water bottles.

"He did so well that six of them alone were able to take down Voldemort's inner circle alone long before any of Dumbledore's people arrived."

"Dumbwhonow?" Buffy asked making Giles sigh.

"Dumbledore Buffy."

Willow corrected making Buffy nod "He was the so called Leader of Light during Voldemort's rein he led a group of people called the Order of the Phoenix that worked to help fight against Voldemort…however their methods were rather lacking." Giles said.

"Lacking how?" Willow asked making Giles sigh.

"Dumbledore was rather…easy on Voldemort's followers. He was obsessed with the idea that they could be turned back to the way of the Light and would seek forgiveness for their past sins. Even to the point that during his tenure as a teacher at Hogwarts he forcefully changed the curriculum to the point that no one remembers that at one point it helped teach more than just defensive spells like the Stunner. It became so taboo to defend oneself with any means that he didn't okay that people just became ripe for the picking for murders, kidnappings, torturing, and worst of all for many women and children…rape." Giles said making both girl look at him surprised.

One because they had never heard him speak with so much passion before and secondly because they couldn't believe that what he talked about really happened. "Harry was just one of the many people Dumbledore's actions harmed in one way or another…however Harry was the first to fight back. He took his destiny with both hands and fulfilled it his way. Not Albus Dumbledore's…Harry Potter's. That young man you met earlier is more than just the savior of the Mage world he has also helped people like us every day since he was able to." Giles said finishing his little speech before picking up the empty bottle of his water and headed towards the door tossing his trash away as he left.

Xander looked at the home that he was officially leaving for the last time he would be living at Harry's house until further notice. "So why exactly are you having me go through an everyday regiment?" Xander asked as they walked towards the outskirts of town.

"Because I have the feeling your tired of feeling useless…especially with the fight you and your friends fight." Harry said making Xander look at him in surprise mostly because he was the first person to notice that when he kept it hidden from everyone else.

"How…?"

"I know the feeling rather well. I felt the same way after watching someone I love die while protecting me." Harry explained making Xander pause mid-step before running to catch up to the man that was helping him.

"So where do we start?" Xander asked after a while "First you're gonna have to drop the slacker role you've seemed to build around yourself. I won't stand for it and even if I have to beat it out of you I will." Harry said looking at Xander who gulped slightly but nodded.

"Secondly when we're training you're to call me Sensei. Not Master, Mister, or anything like that while we train I am Sensei Potter or Sensei Harry. Understood?"

"Understood." Xander said thinking that was the safest answer to give. "Rule two lose the junk food." Harry said turning and pulling out a Butterfingers candy bar he had stashed inside his shirt pocket for later. "Once in a while is fine, but you will be losing a lot of sweets and other fatty acids." Harry said the candy bar suddenly bursting into flames before Harry dropped it and continued on his way. Xander silently mourned for his lost sweet but kept up with Harry as he seemed to speed walk towards a place a church used to stand upon.

Xander almost whistled when he saw the small mansion that was going to be his new home but had a feeling Harry wouldn't appreciate the gesture. After a little bit of walking they stopped at an empty plot of land "What are we doing here?" Xander asked making Harry smirk as he handed him a scrap of paper "Read this." the elder teen said.

Xander looked at the note **_"__Potter Mansion can be found upon the former grounds of St. Agatha's Church."_** Xander was confused by the note but when he thought about it suddenly a house appeared in the once empty plot.

"Whoa!" He cried out letting the scrap paper fall from his hand which Harry snatched from the air and set on fire soon leaving nothing but ash behind. "Like I said unless you know where it is you wouldn't have been able to find it. Also the spell stops anyone from telling it but the secret keeper…that's me." Harry said as he opened the gate and led the still shocked teen inside the grounds.

"How does that work?"

"Try saying where you can find my house." Harry suggested making Xander raise an eyebrow in confusion before shrugging "St. Ag…" Xander suddenly found himself tongue tied as if he couldn't speak at all.

"And that's how it works."

Harry said as they walked into the building "So basically the only person who can tell anyone about where the house is located is you?"

"Yep." Harry said in answer popping the 'p' as he went.

"Paranoid much."

Xander scoffed under his breath "You'll learn that a healthy dose of paranoia will save your life more than just luck Xander." Harry said not turning his head to face him as he walking making Xander slightly jump in surprise. _"Man I've got to learn to be quieter."_ Xander thought as he moved faster to keep up with Harry as they entered into the mini mansion.

"Rooms are on the second floor take your pick and decorate as you wish. Feel free to wonder around however if you come across a locked door it is locked for a reason so leave it alone." Harry gave Xander a slightly glare until the younger male nodded in understanding making Harry nod once. "Dinner is at 8 and training begins at 5." Harry said before turning and leaving Xander in the entry way the younger male looking at his watch and seeing that it was 6:30 plenty of time for him to find a room and look around a bit.

_"Wait till Willow sees inside this place she is gonna freak."_ Xander thought as he moved up the staircase and grabbed the room nearest the bathroom on the floor. It was a decent sided room had as much space as the basement of his parents' house and a Queen sized bed which made him smile at the idea of having so much room to stretch out. After putting his clothing away in the dresser Harry had provided in the room or the closet in the room Xander started to walk around the house.

The first room he came across was a pool almost as big as the one at school making Xander wonder how Harry had gotten it to fit in his house before giving himself a head slap. "Magic…duh." He said aloud before turning and leaving to see what else there was. He came across a Library he thought Giles and Willow would sell their souls to have, a training room filled with supplies and weights, and even a greenhouse room.

However most of the other rooms were locked keeping him out letting him know that while Harry was allowing him in his house that didn't mean the Britt truly trusted him with everything. As he walked his watch started beeping making him look at it and see that the alarm he set for 7:55 was going off _"Oops better meet him at the kitchen."_ Xander thought as he turned around and headed back the way he came.

He arrived at the dining room just in time to see a table that could hold eight set for two him at one end Harry at another. Xander sat down just as Harry walked out and sat at his place Xander almost asked who was going to serve dinner when the doorway to the kitchen opened and a little creature came out pushing a trolley.

"Ah thank you Kit it looks delicious as always." Harry said to the creature making it smile and nod happily before piling Xander's plate with Pot Roast, potatoes, and corn before moving away and doing the same for Harry before leaving.

"Kit is what is known as a House Elf." Harry said making Xander snap his attention to him. Harry raised his fork and knife and started to cut into the meat on his plate "They are a harmless parasitic race. In return for serving a house and family they are granted a home, meals, and the Magic needed for them to live day to day. Without this bond between Elf and the human employing them the elf would eventually die." Harry explained making Xander relax.

"So basically for Magic from you that little guy cooks and cleans for you."

"He and his family. His wife handles the cleaning while their son takes care of the pool and his daughter cares for the library. They all as you've seen on Kit have a uniform and decent wages. Something they don't normally get from certain people in the UK." Harry said.

"What do you mean?"

"Some of the mages of the UK treat them as little more than slaves because they do not think they should be given any higher stature. Although I did go to school with a girl who wished to liberate them thinking that they were in face enslaved. Imagine her shock when I had a few elves set her straight." Harry said with a smirk making Xander chuckle a little bit as he dug into his meal.

"So do you have any family?"

Xander asked "An Aunt, her husband, and my cousin. None of whom I speak with regularly and I rather prefer it that way." Harry said making Xander nod in understanding.

"What about your friends?"

"I had a few…a good many of them pasted away in the war. One of the surviving friends was the girl I mentioned earlier her name is Hermione Granger. She and I have been friends since I was 11 when I saved her life from a mountain troll." Harry said making Xander raise an eyebrow at him in shock.

"Trolls are real?"

"Oh yeah. Nasty buggers too this one was about the size of a small mountain…" Harry went on to tell Xander about that particular adventure and how He and his other best friend a boy named Neville had run into the ladies room to help save Hermione after hearing her scream in fear. Xander listened transfixed as Harry went on to tell Xander a few more of his stories.

The one Xander found the most interesting was the fact that Harry faced down a giant snake to not only save the school that had turned its back on him, but to bring justice for his friends and the others that had been attacked. "Then Dobby laid him out on his ass sending the sorry bastard down several staircases." Harry said raising his glass of brandy while Xander laughed loudly while holding his can of soda.

"Oh…oh that's good!" Xander said breathlessly making Harry smile as well before the sound of the clock chiming made Harry look and see that it was getting late.

"Ah. I'm afraid that if we're gonna still do training tomorrow this is as far as we go with story time." Harry said standing up and downing the contents of his glass in one gulp.

"Can we include the others tomorrow I know they would enjoy a story or two from you. Buffy may even give one or two of her own." Xander said making Harry gain a thoughtful look.

"Well since Willow is coming this weekend it makes sense to just invite over Giles and Buffy as well. However they are the only ones I do not feel like bringing anyone else here till I've gotten to know and trust them." Harry said making Xander nod in understanding.

"See you at Five. If you're not up by then I'll be waking you." Harry said leaving the room making Xander sigh as he finished up his soda and went to his room and slept.

"AAHH!" Xander cried out as his face and chest were suddenly covered in ice cold water making him look and see Harry standing over him holding a pitcher.

"Get dressed." Harry said turning to leave before pointing to a set of clothing on the end of the bed "Use these not your regular clothing. You'll thank me after." Harry added before leaving him in the room.

"Nothing like a nice shower to make a person up in the morning." Xander grumbled under his breath as he got out of bed and noticed a towel on his bedside table making him sigh as he dried off and got dressed. He walked out in grey sweat pants, a black tank top, and his sneakers and saw Harry at the door wearing a pair of black shorts, a red tank top, and a pair of running shoes.

"Alright we'll start off nice an simple and go about five."

"Minutes?"

"Miles." Harry said before turning and leaving the house making Xander groan as he followed Harry out the door.

"This is getting pathetic." Harry said looking down at the panting Xander who hadn't even gone two miles before he started breathing heavily.

"What…do…you…mean?" Xander wheezed his hands on his knees trying to regain his breath.

"Something tells me you've had to run a lot or you are just a gluten for punishment." Harry said making Xander glare at him slightly at the reminder of the constant beatings he has taken at the hands of Vampires and the like.

"Don't give me that look it's your own fault for not taking better care of yourself." Harry said before giving the teen a shove making him resume the jog. After they returned to the house Harry led Xander in some cool down stretches "Every day you and I will jog in the morning. After that if it's the weekday you shall shower and eat before leaving and we'll continue your lessons at night. The weekends will be different you'll still eat after jogging but you'll continue on your lessons after instead of enjoy a nice rest." Harry said before dismissing Xander who dragged himself to the shower and got ready for the day.

Xander ate a burrito stuffed full of eggs, potatoes, and bacon from Kit before taking an extra for the road as he left the house with a bagged lunch that Kit had packed for him. Xander arrived at the library and slammed his head onto the table ignoring the looks from Giles and Buffy "And good morning to you to." Buffy joked.

Xander raised his hand from the table not looking up "I thought run raged was a figure of speech…if it is why is Harry forcing me to run every morning?" Xander asked before his arm hit the table again.

"Well actually jogging is actually very good for the body. Especially if you are physically active constantly it helps with your health, running speed, and even can make it easier for you to do other things in the long run." Giles said making Xander want to glare at the librarian but didn't want to raise his head.

"So…What's Harry's house like?" Buffy asked after Willow walked into the room and saw Xander face down on the table.

"Surprisingly…like a normal house." Xander said lifting his head up and looking at Buffy. "He's got a pool, a library, bathrooms, kitchens, and even training rooms…everything else is locked up so I don't know what they are." Xander said making the group look at him slightly surprised

"Where is his house at?" Buffy asked.

"Couldn't tell you even if I wanted to." Xander said making the three of them look at him with raised eyebrows. "He's got some kind of spell upon his home and property making it so no one but him can actually speak the location of where the house is. Heck I thought he had taken me to an empty lot till he told me the secret and…BAMN…instant mansion." Xander said laying his head down again.

"You know that's actually not a half bad idea." Giles said making the group look at him.

"It would protect all of our houses and could keep any enemies from locating us. That would be quite the advantage." The Englander explained making the three teens nod in agreement after thinking about it for a moment.

"It would keep Mom safe and she really doesn't need to know about this life." Buffy said making Willow agree.

"My parents aren't around enough to really notice or cause issues so I don't think we need worry about my home."

"Well we can't have that can we?" Willow and Buffy jumped giving a slight scream at the sound of Harry's voice behind them. "Sorry." Harry said as Willow placed her hand over her chest to calm her heart while Buffy gave him a glare "How did you do that? Almost nothing can sneak up on me." Buffy asked.

Harry shrugged "I'm just that good princess." Harry said making Buffy growl slightly at the word before Harry looked at Giles.

"I'm gonna need help locating a place to get supplies. Mainly potion ingredients."

Harry said making Willow perk up slightly at that "The best bet would be the store in town called the Magic shop. Other than that I'm afraid I wouldn't know. This place isn't exactly known for Apothecary stores." Giles said making Harry sigh but nod in understanding.

"Why are you looking for potion supplies?"

Xander asked "Because it's a Wicca art that even you can use Xander. Properly taught I can show you the means to brew fame, bottle glory, even put a stopper to death. All it requires is you to pay attention." Harry said looking at the younger teen. Xander couldn't help but feel himself shrinking under the pricing gaze of the Emerald green eyes before Harry looked away allowing Xander to breath in relief.

"Also…I'll be teaching Willow a multitude of magical lessons. Potions is a safe place to start. Speaking of." Harry paused and lifted up a bag that was in his hand and opened it before handing Willow a tome. "_1001 Magical Herbs and Fungi_. Start reading this and memorize as many as possible I will randomly quiz you upon them. Also…"

He took out another book only this one seemed to growl and wiggle in his arms. "…this is called the _Monster Book of Monsters_. You'll find just about every magical creature in this tome and just about everything you need to know about them from how they mate to how to kill one." Harry said tossing the book onto the table making the group look at see that it was buckled shut.

Xander reached for it only to get a smack on the back of the wrist making him hiss in pain and retreat from his reaching. He looked up and saw Harry giving him another look with a single raised eyebrow "You see a book that moves on its own, has a pair of eyes, and what looks like teeth and you just reach for it?" Harry asked making Xander realize what he was about to do.

Xander looked away properly cowed for his thoughtlessness before Harry rolled his eyes and picked up the book again stroking the spine. They listened as the book seemed to make a pleased tone before Harry unbuckled it and opened the book "You must stroke the spine before you can open it…otherwise I hope you don't mind losing some fingers." Harry said making Giles, and Willow realize that there was such a thing as a dangerous book.

"Xander I want you to read this one and write me a two page long essay on Griffins." Harry said laying the open book upon the desk. He reached into the bag again and handed Buffy her own copy of the book before giving a third to Willow "Willow your essay topic is on the aquatic creature the Grindilow. Buffy yours is upon Centaurs…and I will not accept anything that simply says they are Horse-men or part horsy." Harry said making Buffy wonder if he read her mind.

"Why are you giving us extra homework?"

Xander asked "Know thy enemy Xander. You can't just go around killing something just because of what its species is known for. For instance…would you really feel okay with killing a werewolf when they are simply human beings that have contracted a virus giving them a furry little problem?" Harry asked making Xander, Buffy, and Willow actually think about how they would answer this before deciding to accept the assignment and move on.

"Those are due on Friday. If you do a good job I'll cut back on the hours you have to train for during Saturday and Sunday. For extra credit and Sunday off write me an essay on the importance of the plant Aconite to Potions and the main potion it is used for. As well as what the potion actually does. You'll find the answers in these."

Harry said handing Willow a copy of _Advanced Potion Works_ as well as handing Xander and Buffy their own copies of the potion books. "Finally _do not_…" Harry stressed this making the three look at him "…attempt to brew any of these potions without me being there. Some of these can turn volatile if cooked wrong, if an ingredient is added to soon or late, and even cause an explosion." Harry said making the three gulp before nodding their understanding rapidly.

"Alright I'm off." Harry said turning and leaving.

"Can you believe…?!" Buffy started to ask only to get shushed by Willow and Giles as they looked at the books Harry had given them to read. Giles was looking in the Monster Book of Monsters while Willow was buried in 1001 Magical Herbs and Fungi making Buffy sigh as she realized that she was going to do these assignments. Whether she wanted to or not.

* * *

That's all for now people. Also I want to make one thing clear the only relationship between Xander and Harry will be a brotherly one this is not a Slash story. I'm still working on the pairings but right now I'm leaning towards Harry/Buffy. R&R Ja Ne


	4. Bad News

Sorry every one but due to a jerk stealing my laptop I will unfortunately be able to continue any of my fictions until a time I can get a replacement I do not know how long it will take but I will do everything in my power to go as fast as possible. I'm sorry that this isn't the update you were expecting but it's all I've got for you.


End file.
